


I love you

by ILoveJunkHog



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Freeform, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 13:53:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveJunkHog/pseuds/ILoveJunkHog





	I love you

Junkrat was making his Valentine’s Day gift for Roadhog. He had to be careful, he wanted the gift to be a nice surprise.

“What’s that you're doing there, Rat?” Roadhog asked.

Junkrat panicked, hid the gift in his pocket, and took out his frag launcher. “Nothing, Hoggy! Nothing special…Just repairing my weapon.”

Roadhog said nothing and left.

“That was close…” Junkrat thought and took the gift from his pocket.

It was almost ready, it just needed a few more details. Junkrat’s heart was racing and he blushed lightly. “I hope he likes this…”

It was evening and Roadhog was in the living room, reading a book. Junkrat tiptoed behind him and gave him a hug.

Roadhog lowered his book: “What is it, Rat?”

Junkrat giggled playfully. “Hoggy… I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes and hold out your hands.”

Roadhog put his book down and did what Junkrat told him.

“You can open your eyes now.”

Roadhog opened his eyes and saw a tiny wrapped gift in his hands. He opened it to reveal a pig shaped necklace inside. It was a locket, perfect for putting a picture inside it or engraving text in it.

Roadhog opened the necklace, noticing some engraved text.

‘You are the best and most gorgeous bodyguard mate. With love, Junkrat.’

Junkrat blushed lightly. “I made it myself.”

Roadhog blushed so hard it made his face bright red. “Thank you! This is so sweet. I have a gift for you too, hold out your hand.”

Junkrat closed his eyes and reached out his hand. He opened his eyes and had a tiny gift too.

Junkrat opened it; there was a bomb shaped necklace that had a text inside it.

‘For the best and cutest boss ever. With love, Roadhog.’

“I made that myself.” Roadhog winked.

Junkrat blushed as much as Roadhog and he giggled. “Hooley dooley mate…This is so great, thanks!”

They said happy Valentine’s Day to each other and kissed.

 

 

A big thank you for the [Ret-ro-dent](https://twitter.com/highdammit) for making this commission for me <3 they gave me permission to use this as illustration in my fic :)


End file.
